


Danish Delight

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lunch, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A short something where you surprise Paterson on his lunch break.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Kudos: 3





	Danish Delight

It’s his lunch hour, finally. Finally a few minutes of stillness, among all the hustle and bustle of his bus route. Not that this was a big city or anything like that, but still. Hearing all the snippets of everyone’s lives as they came and went, focusing on the traffic, on maintaining this beast of a vehicle took a great deal of energy, and he always appreciated lunch for some solitude.

Some days he sits on the bench in the park and enjoys the packed lunch you give him every morning, other days he goes back to the depot and observes the world around him, and other days still he picks a random street corner to relax on. This is one such day, and he sits and opens up his lunch box to see what you’ve packed for his growling stomach.

The stomach growls so loudly in fact, that he nearly scarfs everything down in ten minutes flat, leaving him to simply watch and smile at those who pass him by.

Until one person passes him by with a smile of their own – and he blinks because it’s you.

“Mind if I join?” You stop in front of him, looking so beautiful in your brand new spring outfit.

“What are you doing here honey-bunny?” He asks. You must have been out running errands for the house, and Paterson just forgot…but he wasn’t one to forget things about you.

You shrug and hold up a little brown bag from a pastry shop Paterson always talks about, always mentions how he wishes he could go inside, but then always forgets it exists until the next time he passes it on his route.

“I got bored at the house, thought I’d come for a visit. I was on my way to the depot in the hopes you’d be there, but here you are instead.” You explain brightly, jostle the bag, “I bought you a danish, I thought we could share while you eat.”

But then, his smile falls and he bites the inside of his cheek, looks at the floor.

“I have a confession to make,” He admits, turning his big puppy-dog eyes on you, “I already ate lunch.”

“How could you!” You gasp, hopping up onto the ledge where Paterson sits, wrapping your arm around his bicep and knocking the side of his shoe with the side of yours playfully. “Oh this is awful, this is the worst news I’ve ever heard.”

He kisses your cheek, pinches it until you swat him away with a crinkled up nose, eyes sparkling in the sun. He wishes you had brought a hat, wishes he had something to give you so you wouldn’t have to squint. 

“I know you won’t forgive me, but I’m still sorry.” He smiles, chases your lips for a kiss which you dodge skillfully. He chuckles against your neck then, as you lightly bump your shoulder against his.

“You better be!” You tease, feigning disappointment even as you beam up at him for such a cruel “You have so much making up to do, you’ll have to convince me to let you kiss me ever again.”

“I think I can manage that.” Paterson blushes, a promise of an evening of fun when his shift is formally over.

Until then though, you are kind enough to share the danish with him anyway, and you sit together up on the ledge of the street corner and watch as people go by. 

It’s a small moment of happiness, his lunch hours, but today is a brighter day than most, because this time when he turns his head, it’s to see you right there next to him, enjoying a moment of happiness too.


End file.
